


Is that you, God?

by tackygoldring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackygoldring/pseuds/tackygoldring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I’m rewatching S11E10 The Devil in the Details for the 3rd time, another head cannon came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that you, God?

The Supernatural writers are experts at foreshadowing. Remember when in season 5 episode 4 “The End”, where Dean jumps 5 years to the future and Cas was human? And how Cas was actually human in season 9, even though the Apocalypse didn't happen? I think we are due for another one of these foreshadowed things to happen. Namely God. It's been said at an official convention panel that Chuck Shurley is God. In season 5 episode 9 “The Real Ghostbusters”, Chuck has said "obviously I'm God." But why did Chuck act so human in the earlier seasons? The archangel charged to protect him didn't seem to suspect he isn't human. How is going to be explained that he was God all along? 

A couple of canon explicitly established things to consider first: Firstly, angels don’t have souls according to Cas in S6E20 “The Man Who Would Be King”. But they have something, as we see Amara sucking out something from Ambriel from Death Statistics in S11E10. Secondly, demons don’t have souls according to Crowley (S8E2 “What's Up, Tiger Mommy?”). But again they have something that is energy as we see Amara sucking them out throughout the time she spent with Crowley. Thirdly, archangels are special and have more power than regular angels. Also, power can be gain by absorbing other things made out of energy. Like Cas did with the Leviathans. And now Amara does the same with human, demons, and angels. It could be understood that archangels have more energy because they have more power. 

Canon implied couple of things too: One, prior to the Apocalypse, demons were exorcised, but never killed, by hunters. Because there doesn’t seem to have been a weapon capable of killing a demon before the Colt and Ruby’s knife. Two, angels rarely died before the Apocalypse started. As S4E16 "On the Head of a Pin" seemed to imply when we first saw an angel killed. And again when we find out Gadreel, supposedly to have committed a great crime was only sent to prison, not executed. Three, only humans have souls, other animals (dogs etc) do not. So God created new souls when humans came into existence some time after he created angels. As evolution was mentioned by Cas in S4E20. Even though God seemed to have already disappeared, since Cas has never met him. But this may not be the case, as Joshua in Heaven seems to be a human and he talks to God.

Head canons already in my head:  
1\. Demons and creatures don’t have souls like humans do. I think they have souls that were corrupted. Since a human soul can become a demon after going to Hell. And when a human turns into a witch or vampire or werewolf, their human soul will become something that will go to Purgatory instead of Heaven or Hell.  
2\. Chuck really didn’t act like he was God in the earlier seasons. But his demeanor is totally different in Fan Fiction. So something must have changed. 

3\. I believe God hid himself from the angels, but was still around until after Joshua was born as a human. He expended a lot of energy to create human souls. That is when he truly disappeared and stopped talking to Joshua.

So, Amara is sucking souls to fuel her, right? If all the souls and angels were created by God, and they are energy, then the energy to create them must have come from God, right? So if God expended all this energy to bring life, then he must have less energy for himself. Then maybe that’s why he’s been gone. Because he used up all his energy and can’t manifest anymore. Then Cas massacred all those angels when he became God-for-a-day, and thousands more angels died during the two (or three?) civil wars. As established in canon, angels don’t have souls, their energy must go somewhere other than Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory after they die. Same goes for demons. When they started dying by the hundreds or thousands when the Apocalypse started, their corrupted souls are going somewhere that is not Hell or Purgatory. Amara took some demons (and just one angel?), but the thousands of others probably all went back to God. As did the powerful Gabrial and Raphael when they died (I'm not going to debate Gab's death here.) So maybe now God has regained power enough to be able to manifest again. Maybe that’s why Chuck acts differently in Fan Fiction, because he is more aware now through all the archangels and angels he got back. I really hope Chuck is actually going to manifest as God season 11.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are welcome. I'm curious to see what other people think about this. Of course all this could be disproved when/if the show actually brings out God.


End file.
